In a variety of environments, such as in process control systems, analog or digital signals must be transmitted between diverse sources and circuitry using those signals, while maintaining electrical (i.e., galvanic) isolation between the sources and the using circuitry. Isolation may be needed, for example, between analog sensors and amplifiers or other circuits which process their output, or between microcontrollers, on the one hand, and sensors or transducers which generate or use microcontroller input or output signals, on the other hand. Electrical isolation is intended, inter alia, to prevent extraneous transient signals, including common-mode transients, from inadvertently being processed as status or control information, or to protect equipment from shock hazards or to permit the equipment on each side of an isolation barrier to be operated at a different supply voltage, among other known objectives. One well-known method for achieving such isolation is to use optical isolators that convert input electrical signals to light levels or pulses generated by light emitting diodes (LEDs), and then to receive and convert the light signals back into electrical signals. Optical isolators present certain limitations, however: among other limitations, they are rather non-linear and not suitable for accurate linear applications, they require significant space on a card or circuit board, they draw a large current, they do not operate well at high frequencies, and they are very inefficient. They also provide somewhat limited levels of isolation. To achieve greater isolation, opto-electronic isolators have been made with some attempts at providing an electrostatic shield between the optical transmitter and the optical receiver. However, a conductive shield which provides a significant degree of isolation is not sufficiently transparent for use in this application.
One isolation amplifier avoiding the use of such optical couplers is U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,426 to Black et al, which shows a current determiner having an output at which representations of input currents are provided, having an input conductor for the input current and a current sensor supported on a substrate electrically isolated from one another but with the sensor positioned in the magnetic fields arising about the input conductor due to any input currents. The sensor extends along the substrate in a direction primarily perpendicular to the extent of the input conductor and is formed of at least a pair of thin-film ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic conductive layer. The sensor can be electrically connected to a electronic circuitry formed in the substrate including a nonlinearity adaptation circuit to provide representations of the input currents of increased accuracy despite nonlinearities in the current sensor, and can include further current sensors in bridge circuits. Another non-optical isolation amplifier, for use in a digital signaling environment, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,419 to Somerville. In that patent, an input data signal is differentiated to create a pair of differential signals that are each transmitted across high voltage capacitors to create differentiated spike signals for the differential input pair. Circuitry on the other side of the capacitive barrier has a differential amplifier, a pair of converters for comparing the amplified signal against high and low thresholds, and a set/reset flip-flop to restore the spikes created by the capacitors into a logic signal. In such a capacitively-coupled device, however, during a common mode transient event, the capacitors couple high, common-mode energy into the receiving circuit. As the rate of voltage change increases in that common-mode event, the current injected into the receiver increases. This current potentially can damage the receiving circuit and can trigger a faulty detection. Such capacitively coupled circuitry thus couples signals that should be rejected. The patent also mentions, without elaboration, that a transformer with a short R/L time constant can provide an isolation barrier, but such a differential approach is nonetheless undesirable because any mismatch in the non-magnetic (i.e., capacitive) coupling of the windings would cause a common-mode signal to appear as a difference signal.
Another logic isolator which avoids use of optical coupling is shown in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,849, incorporated by reference herein. This logic isolator exhibits high transient immunity for isolating digital logic signals, such as signals between equipment on a field side (i.e., interfacing with physical elements which measure or control processes) and microcontrollers on a system control side, useful in, for example, a process control system.